Cygnet Committee
"Cygnet Committee" is a 1969 song by English musician David Bowie from his second album David Bowie. Lyrics :I bless you madly :Sadly as I tie my shoes :I love you badly :Just in time, at times, I guess :Because of you I need to rest :Because it's you that sets the test :So much has gone and little is new :And as the sparrow sings :Dawn chorus for :Someone else to hear :The Thinker sits alone growing older :And so bitter :"I gave Them life, I gave Them all :They drained my very soul dry :I crushed my heart to ease Their pains :No thought for me remains there :Nothing can They spare :What of me? :Who praised Their efforts to be free? :Words of strength and care and sympathy :I opened doors that would have blocked Their way :I braved Their cause to guide :For little pay :I ravaged at my finance just for Those :Those whose claims were steeped in peace, tranquility :Those who said a new world, new ways ever free :Those whose promises stretched in hope and grace for me" :I bless you madly :Sadly as I tie my shoes :I love you badly :Just in time, at times, I guess :Because of you I need to rest, oh yes :Because it's you that sets the test :So much has gone and little is new :And as the sunrise stream :Flickers on me :My friends talk :Of glory, untold dream :Where all is God and God is just a word :"We had a friend, a talking man :Who spoke of many powers he had :Not of the best of men, but Ours :We used him :We let him use his powers :We let him fill Our needs :Now We are strong :And the road is coming to its end :Now the damned have no time to make amends :No purse of token fortune stands in Our way :The silent guns of love will blast the sky :We broke the ruptured structure built of age :Our weapons were the tongues of crying rage :Where money stood, we planted seeds of rebirth :And stabbed the backs of fathers, sons of dirt :Infiltrated business cesspools :Hating through Our sleeves :Yeah, and We slit the Catholic throat :Stoned the poor on slogans such as : Wish You Could Hear : Love Is All We Need : Kick Out The Jams : Kick Out Your Mother : Cut Up Your Friend : Screw Up Your Brother or He'll Get You In the End :And We know the Flag of Love is from above :And We can force you to be free :And We can force you to believe" :And I close my eyes and tighten up my brain :For I once read a book in which the lovers were slain :For they knew not the words of the Free States' refrain :It said: :"I believe in the Power of Good. :I Believe in the State of Love. :I Will Fight For the Right to be Right. :I Will Kill for the Good of the Fight for the Right to be Right." :And I open my eyes to look around :And I see a child laid slain on the ground :As a love machine lumbers through desolation rows :Plowing down man, woman, listening to its command :But not hearing anymore :Not hearing anymore :Just the shrieks from the old rich :And I Want to believe :In the madness that calls 'Now' :And I want to believe :There's a light shining through somehow :And I want to believe :And you want to believe :And we want to believe :And we want to live :Oh, we want to live :We want to live :We want to live :We want to live :We want to live :We want to live :I want to live :I want to live :I want to live :I want to live :I want to live :I want to live :I want to live :Live :Live :Live Development To be added. Personnel To be added. In popular culture To be added. External Links * * Navigation Category:Songs Category:1960s songs Category:1969 songs Category:David Bowie (1969)